fanrafandomcom-20200213-history
Invasion of the Fearless
The launch of the House of Thule expansion was preceded by four Prelude Events. Invasion of the Fearless is the one of them. They are no longer in the game and this remains here only for historical purposes. This group task is part of the in-game Achievement currently listed for House of Thule called "In the Absence of Fear". It is part of the Prelude Events for the launch of House of Thule. It appears this task is repeatable with a five hour lockout. Beginning It is given by Higbin the Traveler in North Qeynos at loc 330, 170 (near the gate of Qeynos). Task * Speak with Corporal Lancot | 0/1 | North Qeynos * Save the guards that are pinned down by enemy attacks. | 0/1 | North Qeynos (pull to one location) * Speak with Guard Erabb | 0/1 | North Qeynos * Defend the trapped citizens. | 0/1 | North Qeynos (Stand near the pond by monk house - do not let citizens die) * Speak with Guard Aerryn | 0/1 | North Qeynos * Kill the fire starters and put out the fires that have been set. | 0/1 | North Qeynos (can stay invis entire time to put out fires, must kill all patrolling mobs)(Fires are found near the Inn, by monk house... and near cleric guild. Both ponds can be used to fill the bucket) - if you can not find a fire or two, look INSIDE the inn, I found one right inside doorway. * Speak with Guard Gehnus | 0/1 | North Qeynos * Keep the invaders from reaching the city gate. | 0/1 | North Qeynos (Pull mobs to the guards at front gate, they will do some heavy damage to mobs. Guards are permi rooted.. Guards will only assist you during this step.) * Speak with Corporal Lancot | 0/1 | North Qeynos task locks at this point. * Speak with Commander Dendrix | 0/1 | North Qeynos * Kill 1 Captain Tek'al | 0/1 | North Qeynos (can be snared/mezzed/pacified) can summon * Kill 1 Captain Mordek | 0/1 | North Qeynos (can be snared/mezzed/pacified)can summon * Kill 1 Captain Boltayar | 0/1 | North Qeynos (can be snared/mezzed/pacified)can summon * Kill 1 Commander Dendrix | 0/1 | North Qeynos (can NOT be snared/mezzed/pacified) - Dendrix and his Captains spawn down the path leading to front gate. can summon * Speak with Corporal Lancot | 0/1 | North Qeynos * See the reward Corporal Lancot has given you | 0/1 | North Qeynos Rewards * You gain experience!! (about 2 AAs at 1300AA's) * Chest Loot (contains 2 of the following) ** Girdle of the Feartouched Arachnid ** Fanciful Mack of Joyful Slaying ** Cape of the Wailing Winds ** Crystallized Ooze Ring ** Drape of the Ape ** Golden Band of the Traveler ** Isabeaux' Ring of Dark Tidings ** Necklace of the Drowned ** Trinket of the Fearful Walkthrough This walkthrough written by moritam on Allakhazam's: The first time I did this mission I 3-boxed a with T6 bard, T6 wizard, T6 shaman & T5 war merc, T5 cleric merc, T5 rogue merc. Took two hours and thirty minutes. (Second time I did this with same boxes took one hour and forty minutes.) High DPS for this task is not important. A strong tank is not important. A slower is not important. Even a puller or mezzer is not important. Almost any random group of level 80s can do this mission. If a group can not tank it then kite it. You have a total of six hours to complete the entire mission. Between steps you can rezz, buff, afk (I went to grab dinner.) There is no rush between steps. Two steps requires some urgency. Friendly mobs can not be attacked so AE spells of all kinds are fine. All mobs will only melee and not cast any spells including the "enchanter" and "cleric" mobs. Nothing summons. Almost nothing summons. Nothing sees invis. This is a walk in the park. On the first part (Save the Qeynos guards) the mobs and guards don't damage each other. The guards will not die so take your time. A T5 tank merc can handle two of these mobs unslowed at the same time with only one T5 cleric merc healing. Three unslowed mobs on a T5 tank merc will kill it. Failure on this part is almost impossible. The second part (Defend the trapped citizens) the citizens can die so there is some urgency to this part. If you can not DPS the mobs fast enough, agro the mobs off the citizens and kite them around the pond. Run5 is more then enough to stay ahead of them unsnared. Failure during a wipe (all players are dead when the last citizen falls) will result in this part of the task locking. You will have to restart the entire mission. Otherwise you may re-hail to retry this step. During the third part (Kill the firestarters and put out the fires), put out the fires first and ignore the mobs. They do not start new fires. Fires spawn indoors and outdoors at random. You only need to put out the fires in 30 minutes. You do not have to kill the mobs in that 30 minutes. Stay invised for this part. Filling your bucket and putting out fires does not break invis. The mobs in this part are linked in threes and fours and can't be single pulled. It is easier for me to kite and kill with my wizard. Root for ghetto-mezz is viable. Failure during a wipe (all players are dead when the fires are not extinguished at the experation of the thirty minute count) will result in this part of the task locking. You will have to restart the entire mission. Otherwise you may re-hail to retry this step. The fourth part (Keep the invaders from reaching the city gate) is not hard. To get the guards to help you the mobs must be agro on someone. If a mob is un-agro'd they will walk past the guards. It might be hard for a T6 group to kill all the mobs as they come along. It is much easier to kite and let the guards kill the mobs. You must agro the mobs before they pass the guards or you risk failure. Mobs in this part are immune to run speed changes. Failure during a wipe (all players are dead when an invader enters Qeynos) will result in this part of the task locking. You will have to restart the entire mission. Otherwise you may re-hail to retry this step. *See my post below for a no-risk strat. (Task locks here.) On the final part (kill Captains and Commander) the captains will summon but can be lulled, root/snared and mezzed. They camp the spot they lose agro so splitting with mezz or snare/FD is trivial. The commander will summon and is immune to lull, snare/root, mezz and may rarely wild rampage and flurry. T5 merc tank handled this with ease. Failure on this part is almost impossible. Lockout time is rather short (6 hours?). This mission and its droppable loot is farmville for any random pick-up group of level 80+ folks with two hours to spare. You receive two AA for completing this mission. P.S. This mission was fun! Changes made Category:EverQuest Category:Quests